


Under the Willow Tree

by NewsAndTrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Curses, Forests, Human Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nymph Oikawa Tooru, Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020, mythical creatures AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewsAndTrash/pseuds/NewsAndTrash
Summary: Oikawa is a forest nymph who was cursed long ago to never leave his forest.Iwaizumi feels as if he's cursed with those so-called friends of his when they baited him into driving out to the middle of nowhere, chasing after some stupid ghost stories.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020





	Under the Willow Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariuex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuex/gifts).



It wasn’t that Iwaizumi was stupid, no he was far from it, exactly why he stood in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by forest, with police tape haphazardly webbed across the road ahead, most of it ran over, smothered in the dirt, ripped to pieces. A crooked dead end sign, planted on a post, in the middle of said mess of tape, it appeared ready to fall over, he wouldn’t be surprised if the wood holding it up were rotting. He certainly was surprised to see that the sign hadn't been stolen yet. The brunet clicked his tongue as he slammed the door of the driver's side of his red half-ton, kicking at the dusty surface with his sneakers. He took a minute to wish he’d decided to do this on a day after a good rain, when he wouldn't be carrying home a collection of dust.

Okay, maybe his choice of the day wasn’t the only stupid decision he made, Hajime could admit to being stupid for allowing Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s idiotic ghost stories to lure him here; “ _Haven’t you heard? People go in there, and never come back out!_ ”, “ _they say the forest is cursed_ ”, “ _-And haunted!_ ’’ 

Sure, cursed, haunted. Scary. That’s why it hasn't been burned down yet? Nor cut for lumber? Or why it’s still so accessible. It was a forest, nothing more, lots of trees and squirrels. People probably went in for the fun of it after hearing those stories, only to get lost and freak themselves out. After all, Hajime hadn't seen a house for the past hour he’s been driving, just trees, trees some rocks and dirt. It was a large, untouched, area. He was surprised not to find brush that had fallen across the road or crowding the path. Guess the potholes made up for it. 

Despite the long drive out to the middle of nowhere and lack of good reasoning for doing so, the volleyball player felt good. Maybe It was the clean air or the peace and quiet you couldn’t get in the city. Either way, he wasn’t about to complain, expecting to be miserable after hours of driving, only to have to hike around the woods like a madman. All this to prove a point, a weekend wasted. Well, it would be cool to find a ghost, or bigfoot or something but those were just stories. He was old enough to know better. Still, it brought him all the way out here, so maybe, being an independent college student, was in fact, not old or mature enough. He blamed his so-called friends. 

Checking his phone, the digital clock read 3:37. It’d be dark by the time Hajime got home. He hated driving in the dark. No service either. Great, he could die out here and no one but those two idiots would know where he went. Heck, they were most likely planning his funeral right now. When he told them where he was going, they looked at Iwaizumi as if he were already a dead man. It was honestly amazing how some made-up legends could affect a person. And no, the brunet was _not_ referring to himself in that statement, it _wasn't_ the ghost stories that brought him out here. Just because he was acting like a pushover didn't mean he was obsessed with superstitious stuff like that.

Hajime double-checked his bookbag, water, protein bar, bug repellent, ribbon; just in case. If the forest got thick enough to lose track of the red chevy, he could end up getting lost. Better safe than sorry, it’s not like he had experience trekking through random woods, he didn’t mind hiking, not at all, though he preferred to have trails when doing so. And the way he was headed was anything but trails.

The fact that he nearly tripped over every root along the way proved just that. Untouched forests, no thanks. Clean park trails, yes please. The deeper he travelled, the more ridiculous he felt. He had no clue where he was going, what he should be looking out for, or how long he should be walking. It did make for some nice photos though. With the sun shining through the leaves just right. He could take a stupid selfie to show them. Proof he was trekking around a forest all afternoon; I survived blah blah all that shit, call it a day. Head back, stop to grab something to eat on the way just to kill time. It’s not like they need to know that he'd be here for less than an hour. Better to put this embarrassing trip behind him. 

So there Iwaizumi was, standing with the group of maples he previously snapped a photo of, as he took an unimpressive selfie, that he’d later text to his friends. Pocketing the electronic, his eyes surveyed his surroundings, meeting the beady black ones of a crow on the lower branch of one of those maples, mocking him and his clumsy way of stumbling through the wooded area. He took a large step forward, crushing a stick under his boot just to spite the bird before he found himself falling onto his ass, back hitting the ground hard, knocking the air out of him. The damn crow cawed before making its leave, laughing at the unlucky human. At least he was alone out here, no one had to know. 

Hajime took a minute to gather his thoughts, pulling at twigs that had already, somehow, managed to get lost in his short hair. It was going to be a long ride back. He could take a minute to rest before going back on the road. The thought of driving for another few hours was already giving him a headache, and he was already laying here, in a pitiful mess. He weighed his options, though dry, it wasn’t all that hot in the shade of the forest, and there weren’t any bugs either. He prepped expecting to stay a while. It was summer break, he didn’t have anywhere to go. There was nothing wrong with laying here, listening to the birds, the distant, yet just as annoying, crow that previously mocked him, the- branch that cracked under something’s foot.

His upper body shot up into a sitting position, brown eyes focusing on the source of the sound, which disappeared behind a particularly bushy pine, on two legs. A person? He got a better look as they darted to another tree, farther back, certainly a person. Hajime stood, his feet already carrying him towards the fleeing being, without a second thought. Though, he _should_ be thinking this through.

What kind of weirdos could be out here? Well, himself but a stranger was a stranger, and a stranger in the forest was even more of a reason to be wary. Still, it was as if his body had a mind of its own, wanting to fulfill it’s curiosity to who else could be out here, to why they were out here. To why they seemed so startled. He pushed past the lower brush, dodging larger branches and tree trunks, keeping his eyes focused on the moving character who seemingly danced through the forest. As if they’ve done it thousands of times.

The strange character kept it's distance, disappearing farther and farther into the woods, he'd never catch up. He never did, not before he heard his name being echoed through the forest, a loud “Iwaizumi!?”

It was followed by another call. He recognized both the voices, how could he not? They were the reason he was out here. Of course, they decided to follow after him after claiming they’d never come Together they were like children sometimes. Alone they were okay, tended to be more rational and quiet than not, but once you got them together - even worse when it came to an easily influenced or teasable third party - they became monsters. Who knew what the hell went through their minds. He turned to follow their voices.

Besides, he lost track of the stranger, not that he should be trying to hunt them down in the first place.

“What are you idiots doing here?” Was his greeting as he exited the forest, both of them jumping at his voice, automatically turning to view the potential threat.

“Oh, it’s just you.” The brunet in question raised an eyebrow, Matsukawa had the decency to look embarrassed.

“No shit.” He replied, “you’re both more stupid then I thought if you believed I was a ghost.” 

“Heh, cut us a break, we were only concerned, after all, you’ve been gone so long without so much as sending a message,” Hanamaki defended, “...not that it’s uncommon for you to do that…”

“Seriously, there’s no service out here,” he unlocked his phone, “and I haven’t been gone that-”

The screen lit up, 6:48 pm in a bold, bright print, mocking him, “what the hell?”

Now that he took a good look, the sun was about ready to start setting. Thanks to the summer they had longer days, he found it a lot easier to lose track of time. Still, it certainly didn’t feel like he lost hours. What the hell did he do during that time? Nothing. It hadn't felt like three hours had passed. And he would’ve known if he had fallen asleep on the ground. Was his phone broken or something? Yet the pair in front of him had proved his phone correct. 

“To be honest we didn’t think you’d be out here that long, we didn’t even think you’d take the bait and make the whole trip to the middle of nowhere.”

“And it’s been so warm out.” He complained for the sake of it.

“So you two decided to follow me? And you know vehicles have air conditioning for a reason, right? Dummies.” He couldn’t help but insult. 

“It’s broken, we had to open the windows, and it let all the dust come in.” The complaints continued.

“Whatever, suck it up. We can leave.” Hajime rolled his eyes, starting towards his trunk.

“Give me a minute to stretch my legs.”

Matsukawa groaned at Maki’s demand, “this forest is creepy, sooner we get out of here the better. I think I saw something moving…”

The other suddenly appear much more alarmed, “really? So there _are_ ghosts.”

“I was in there for hours, there were no ghosts.” The brunet could feel a headache coming on.

“Maybe he’s possessed.” Matsukawa had the guts to drag this out.

“I’m leaving, have fun with your stupid make-believe ghosts.” He opened the door to the truck, throwing his bag in, hearing the other’s complaints from behind him. 

The mystical figure remained on his mind the whole way back.

Thoughts of it didn’t leave. Not when he arrived back home to his shitty apartment. Not when he dragged himself to bed, passing out about the same time his head hit the pillow. Not even the next morning as he makes his coffee. It drove him crazy, the curiosity to know who - or what - the hell that was. It shouldn’t. It shouldn’t be driving him mad like this. Despite Hijime’s ability to be easily persuaded into doing something ridiculous like a road trip to the middle of nowhere, the brunet liked to think of himself as a person that easily let stupid things go. Like an unknown, rather meaningless, blur he chased through the forest like a madman. Still, he couldn’t let it go.

Enough so that he went back a few days later. He went back to the stupid forest hours away from his apartment. Through a dry, dirt road that covered the dash of his truck in a thin coat of dust - even when he left the windows closed. Whatever. He could run around in the forest for an hour or so and realize nothing was out there then leave it be, and forget all about the place. 

Even if it were a person, which was highly unlikely since he had not passed any house or vehicle this far out, they wouldn’t be here now. They would have left days ago. Unless they were camping, though he wouldn’t be surprised if they moved places after Hajime’s creepy chase. Besides, who the hell would want to camp out here? There was nothing. Nothing but trees and thick, untouched, brush. There was hardly any wildlife. He had heard a few birds the other day. Now, it was silent, creepily so. He hadn’t seen any animals, or signs of them, not that he knew what to look out for.

Though, it was likely that whatever he saw yesterday was some animal, a deer or something. Deers were easily startled, right? He slammed the truck door shut. Determined to find proof that nothing weird was happening here, to find the stupid deer that messed with him. That had been messing with his mind for days now. Telling him that he should come back. Reminding him of the unknown. 

He pushed through the woods, making his presence painfully obvious with the cracking of branches that he stepped upon as well as the dead ones that snapped off the trees. That and the rustling of leaves of the living branches that grew out into his path, that he had to bend to get past. Sweat broke out against his skin despite the thick tree coverage, the air humid and heavy, only serving to make his efforts feel even more meaningless and stupid. He wasn’t going to find anything. There wasn’t anything to find. There wasn’t any stupid ghost or stupid curses, it was a normal, shitty forest-

The brunet tumbled into a clearing. The sun rays ten times more potent than when they were in the shelter of the tightly woven trees, shining down, blinding Hajime for a second, leaving him to blink and squint at his surroundings as his eyes adjusted.

And there it was. The moment Hajime’s brown eyes focused on the figure he knew it was the one that had been driving him crazy the past few days, the one that he had run after, the ridiculous, out of character chase through a random forest. That was it- or him. That was a person. A person, standing alert against a large tree. A willow tree with long, reaching arms, and leaves that vined down, casting shadows onto the ground and shelter against the strong heat of the summer, blowing in the breath that would dance through the open area. 

But the tree, the tree was nothing compared to the brown eyes that met his own.

What was Tooru to do?

How was he supposed to explain it?

“Who are you?” It was a simple question, one that years upon years ago he could easily answer, easily speak as if he were royalty, treasure. He was seen as a god.

It had been easy, to wrap humans around his finger, to get them to do as he pleases. But that was before, that was before the old witch cursed him. To live forever in this forest, to never leave. To live forever. Most would like that, and endless life, with years to waste, to stay young forever. He had that to begin with, for the most part. But to live forever in one place? Bound to his forest? Unable to stray from his tree? That was a curse, a true curse. 

It wasn’t uncommon for him to make people or creatures angry, he used them, betrayed them if it meant the brunet would get what he wanted. Of course, there were nearly as many beings who disliked him as liked him. He was bound to attract some unwanted attention. It was from a powerful witch, someone Tooru tended to stay away from for that reason. He’s sure she must have been called upon, someone must have cut a deal with her, to get back at him. He couldn’t be sure who. Did it matter? No, not really. It didn’t change the fact that the stupid hag cast the curse. 

He was stuck here as the years passed, as things changed. Things changed and he didn’t know the half of it. It infuriated him. Because not only was he bound to this forest, the earth surrounding him may as well be cursed too. 

That or the creatures that wandered the Earth has only gotten weaker. You see, Tooru was irresistible. He was able to get what he wanted, when he wanted, with no qualms simply because people would want to do it. Somehow - he was guessing it was the ugly hag’s curse - that charm had been messed with. Sure, he was irresistible, only they no longer did what he wanted. They did what they wanted, or tried too. And they either wanted Tooru or wanted him dead. Many have entered his forest never to return. It was their own fault, and if they wanted to blame someone else, then blame the idiot magic-user who decided to curse him. Human’s were stupid. In a sense, he was glad none of them appeared to be able to use magic anymore, well none that approached him had. Not that he could sense. 

And it felt lonely. Being the only creature out there that he knows of. It’s as if the world he knew died off, an old story. Tooru was a social being. It was always too quiet here. 

That is until another human came stomping carelessly through the forest. A human who had run after him, as most do. Only stopping once another’s call rang through the trees. And he turned and left. It wouldn’t be the first time something like that happened. People often came in groups. If one found him, it was possible that their attention was diverted, the brunet preferred when something like that happened. Most people who came in here were brainless idiots anyways. The less he had to see of them the better. He may be a social creature, but their kind of attention was unwanted. 

He expected that to be the end of it, just another faceless human and that be that. Only it wasn’t. The human returned. He had found Tooru again. Had found his tree, and asked, “who are you?” 

He wasn’t torn by greed for the magical creature, with a desire to kill or to take him away - though if either were to succeed then it’d be ending the same way for Tooru seeing that he couldn’t leave. 

Instead, the human asked him who he was. It was laughable. And a small part of him couldn’t help but be offended. Who did they think they were?

“Why should I tell you?” He shot back, “who are _you_?”  
The other looked taken back, as if he suddenly snapped out of a daze, before hardening his face and turning to leave. Tooru watched as he marched back through the forest without another word, without turning to look back. He thought that would, by far, be the strangest interaction he would have with one of these humans.

Only, he returned. Again. This time with determination. He asked this time, “are you living out here or something?”

And Oikawa replied, “so? What’s it to you” 

And he left again. Only to return to ask another question, “are you supposed to be a ghost or something?”

Tooru blinked. A ghost? He was being compared to a stupid ghost? Now _ that _ , that was something to get offended by. At least people could  _ see _ him.

“Don’t look at me like that!” The other defended.

“A  _ ghost _ ?!” Tooru hissed, “of course I’m not a ghost! I’m so much more powerful than a measly  _ ghost _ . You should be worshipping me!”

The human looked at him for a second before snorting, “right. You’re crazy.”

“You’re the one who keeps asking me weird questions!” He shirked, “leave if you’re going to be such a pain.”

Still, the other kept coming. Every few days, around the same time, the sun high in the sky, they would arrive. And they began to stay longer. On the second day, Oikawa learned that their name was Iwaizumi Hajime. On the third day, the human learned his name was Oikawa Tooru. The nymph would tell the other stories of his past, of who he was, of the curse. The other would listen. 

Though Iwaizumi wasn’t sure on what to believe. It was ridiculous. The idea of a magic being, who looked so young yet was so old, who was stuck to live eternity in one place. Who was never caught, never found by anyone who could resist the curse, the magic, until now. The idea of magic was enough to have Iwaizumi wondering if he had gone insane. 

But he had kept coming back, something kept bringing him back. Back to listen to those stories, to see, to speak to that person - that being. To get to know them, to form a connection with them. 

Then one day he brought his old volleyball with him. Something to do when the conversation got slower, to toss back and forth. Oikawa had looked at it with curious eyes, as it was a painting and he was a critic. Seeing the way he rolled it around in his hands, held it as if it’d break. 

The brunet realized, maybe, just maybe, the whole magic thing, all those stories that sounded as if they came out of a storybook, could be true. That maybe he wasn’t crazy. That maybe he hadn’t fallen, hit his head and lay passed out in the forest all those days ago, dreaming all this up.

It took the breath from Iwaizumi’s lungs as the other cockily grinned up at the brunet when he caught the volleyball as if it were the most victorious thing. 

With that, he certainly hoped it wasn’t some concussed dream. 

It was weeks later, summer was coming to a close. Iwaizumi was still visiting the forest, rain or shine. Rain or shine, Oikawa was still there to greet him, under the great willow tree that now sheltered the both of them from the sun, from the wind, from the rain. For Iwaizumi, it was a break from reality, from responsibility and the passing of time, the responsibilities of the next school year, of clubs, of work, or whatever else. For Oikawa, it was a break from his own head, a dose of reality, something new to look forward to.

They were growing used to each other, getting closer with every passing day. Iwaizumi found himself talking about Oikawa in his everyday life, caught himself talking about him to Hanamaki and Matsukawa. They made sure to point that out too. To pester him about it for the rest of the day, but what was Iwaizumi to say? That he made friends, developed feelings, for that so-called ghost who was actually a forest nymph? 

He couldn’t. Not yet at least. He didn’t want to mess up this thing, whatever it was, however he could mess it up. He didn’t want to risk it. The end of summer; he promised himself. He had until the end of summer, then he would share. Share why he was gone for hours on end. Share who this mystery character was. That is, if Trashykawa would allow, would want.

That is if they made it to the end of summer.

Hajime hadn’t seen anyone else in this forest. No one but him and Oikawa. He hadn't encountered another human being, hadn’t encountered, hadn’t seen any vehicles. That’s why it came as a surprise, one windy afternoon, one cool afternoon. The summer was ending, you could feel the falls chill in the air. Could feel it as afternoon fell, how you needed to throw on an extra layer. How the squirrels rushed to get the rest of winter’s food stashed away, rushed to find it. Fighting over the last nuts left, chatting away. 

Fall was in the air. He hadn’t thought of what that meant. Of how more people may be milling about the woods. How some people acted like the squirrels, searching out their last chances for food. Wearing a hunters orange, gun in hand. 

He hadn’t seen any vehicle when he arrived that afternoon, he hadn’t thought about it as he sat with Oikawa as usual. He wondered if Oikawa thought of it. 

If he was expecting the snap of a branch as the person entered the clearing. As they looked at both of them. As their eyes gleamed when they landed on the nymph, seeing the magic, entranced by the curse. 

“Hey-” As Iwaizumi drew their attention, he couldn't help but to. 

As the human saw him as a threat, as an obstacle in the way of getting to the forest nymph. As he lifted his gun. 

And the hunter shot. 

You see, there weren’t very many ways to kill a nymph. Just as there weren't very many ways to break a curse. Both were nearly impossible. You couldn’t poison a nymph’s body; they didn’t need to nourish themselves with that kind of stuff anyway. You could poison their tree, but it would likely survive. You could cut down their tree, that would kill the tree, killing them in the process. That was usually how it was done when you wanted a forest nymph dead. It wasn’t by a bullet, that didn’t kill Tooru, it couldn’t kill him. No, it went through him. 

He wished it wouldn’t. 

Because instead, it hit the human Tooru and decided to jump in front of. The human whose body fell to the Earth like a stone. The hunter who dropped his gun and went running when he realized what had happened. The forest nymph who dropped to the injured man’s side.

“No, no, no, come on Iwa-chan…” he hissed, holding his hands to the wound on the other’s torso. 

He hadn’t used his magic on another living being in years, so many years. And nothing like this. Gunpowder, bullet’s… they weren’t things back then. Spreading death so easily through another’s body. It wasn’t like this. This was too quick, he had to act fast. And he did, fast, without thinking, his magic working to keep the other’s heartbeat steady. He could feel it. The thumping on his fingertips as his magic worker. But it couldn’t heal the wound. It wasn’t enough… he’d have to keep like this. For how long? It only drew out his magic… it was now or never. 

He wasn’t carefree when it came to using his magic for others, he had always preferred to save it, use the least amount as possible. 

Now it was different. He’d use as much as it would take. 

No matter what was to happen.

Hajime awoke to a slow beeping, on an uncomfortable mattress, even worse than that of his one at home. A small bed, a thin sheet. A hospital bed, that’s what it was. He was in a hospital room, hooked up to one of those monitors. The door shut and room, otherwise, quiet. But not empty. 

The bed beside him held another body. Who looked to him with wide chocolate brown eyes, the specs of lighter brown shining, just as intriguing as the first time Hajime had seen them. Brown hair just as nicely put together as ever. 

“Shittykawa?” His eyebrows furrowed, “this a fever dream or something?”

The other gave a small smile, unlike the one Hajime was used to seeing, “Nope, I guess you’re stuck with me now Iwa.”

“ ...how the hell?” 

“You almost died, you idiot…” He whispered it but the words rang loud in the room...

… they got louder, “I had to do something!”

“What did you do?!” Hajime matched it with an equally as loud voice.

“My magic - I didn’t know what else to do okay? I had to heal you, I made you into my life force. I go where you go-”

“-If I die, you do.”

“That’s right.” His eyes were hard as steel, “I’m not sorry.”

Hajime clenched his hand into a fist. He nearly died. He was saved by a creature who shouldn’t exist. Who was now connected to him. Who Hajime was now connected too. For life.

A grin tugged at his face, “I’m okay with that as long as you are Tooru.”

The other’s shoulders lost all tension, the familiar, cocky smile returning to his face, “of course you are! You should be honoured.”

“I take it back Trashykawa,” he fell back into the familiar banter, “go back to your stupid tree.” 

“No way,” he pouted, “besides, I think I broke the curse with the transfer. Your friends, they found us, took us here when you didn’t awake, nothing weird happened. They didn’t try to kill me, but they’ve been annoying me the whole time!”

“Good.” Hajime leaned back into the bed, listening to the complainants that followed, watching Oikawa’s dramatics. 

Whatever happened they would be okay, they would be okay together. He could live with this. They would live together, grow together. 

And every summer, around the same time, they would go back together. Go to that forest. Coating the red pick-up in the same dust as they drove on the backroad. Iwaizumi tripping on the same root as Oikawa laughed and mocked him, running to the willow tree where they would lay together.

Giving their thanks to the years they have spent together and to the years that will follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I write seems to end up with some sort of pain involved so I am sorry about that, but happy ending! So yay, yeah... yep.


End file.
